Total Drama Hollywood
by Uysl
Summary: While waiting for Total Drama Pahkitew Island to start, Chris McLean has decided to host another new season called Total Drama Hollywood, where eighteen new contestants will compete for the million dollar prize on the old filmlot with challenges based on the highest grossing movies of all time! With new drama, new friendships, and new romance, who will win? Applications closed.
1. Applications

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars.**

* * *

Chris McLean stood in the old film lot, grinning amusedly at the camera, as [per usual.

"Hey there, Total Drama fans!" he exclaimed, "While we're gearing up for Total Drama Pahkitew Island, I've decided to take it upon myself to bring a new season to the table with eighteen new contestants: the loyal fans of the series!"

He crossed his arms and continued, "I bet you're wondering what we'll be doing this time? Well, we'll be coming back to the film lot and participating in challenges based on the highest grossing movies in the world! Because this is...

Total!

Drama!

Hollywood!"

* * *

**Application:**

**Name (First and last):**

**Nickname: (Optional):**

**Age (14-18):**

**Sexual Orientation (Heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, pansexual, asexual):**

**Stereotype:**

**Race (Caucasian, African-Canadian, Asian, Indian, Latina/Latino and so on and so forth):**

**Appearance (Looks and main outfit; give as much information as possible):**

**Personality (Give as much information as possible):**

**History (Again, as much info as possible):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Phobia:**

**Secrets:**

**Relationship? (Yes or no):**

**If yes, with what kind of person?:**

**How would they act around them (before they get together and after):**

**Other (Anything else you want to add):**

**Audition Tape:**

* * *

**We need nine boys and nine girls. Get to sending in the applications!**


	2. Cast List!

**I'd like to personally thank you all for your characters. All of them were extremely interesting, but unfortunately I could only pick eighteen contestants. For those who didn't get picked, your character will also get to be in the story as an intern and if I do a second OC story, will get a chance to automatically be in that.**

**Now, for the cast list.**

* * *

**Girls.**

**Camille Rodda, the Flirty Gymnast, by xGoldenSpiritx**

**Ruby Norman, the Tough Outcast, by zombiefear101**

**Feline Fallon, the Gothic Artist, by CyanoticNightmare**

**Sapphire Morris, the Hopeless Romantic, by TDSuperFan**

**Jasmine Steele, the Rock Chick, by Charming Crescendo**

**Giavana Marie Reynolds, the Silent One, by TheDaffodilQueen**

**Elena "Ellie" May, the Tough Kid, by spider-kidd**

**Astrid Contraire, the Mischievous Music Prodigy, by ClovelyLittleReader **

**Olivia Peterson, the Information Broker, by Uysl (I added a character of my own to give us a straight forward villain)**

* * *

**Guys.**

**Devon Xavier "D.X." Triston, the Comedian, by x Captain Panda x  
**

**Shawn Rexton, the Dark Jock, by Chucklez-Lives-On**

**Arthur Lambert, the Eccentric Magician, by A-chanTheGreat**

**Atticus Rowan, the Wanderer, by Cream of the Ice**

**Joaquin "Joaco" Garcia, the Short-tempered Street Boy, by The hazel-eyed bookworm**

**Carter Maxwell Reynolds, the Mr. Popular, by TheDaffodilQueen**

**Terrence Olivers, the Mad Scientist, by SarcasticDevotee**

**Craig Hunter, the Lone Hunter, by CraigDogH**

**Winston Archibald Cox, the Slacker, by SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN **

* * *

**Interns.**

**Blair Willows, the Bubbly Klutz, by cocacola129**

**Patrick Druart, the Outsmarting Boy, by secret love writer**

**Beth Smith, the Broadway Geek, by Guest**

**Tina Smith (No relation to Beth), the MPD Girl, by Totaldramafan102**

* * *

**Next, I need you guys to do me a favor! Think of all the contestants in this season, plus the interns and Chris and Chef, and fill the following out to the best of your ability for your character. You can find most of the contestants and the interns full-sheets on the reviews page except for Olivia's and Camille's (who was sent in through PM). Their forms will be put below the following forms:**

* * *

**Most likely would be friends with:**

**Most likely would be enemies towards:**

**Crush(es):**

**Please fill these out to the best of your ability! I'll be starting on the first episode ASAP!**

* * *

**Now, for Olivia and Camille's applications.**

* * *

Name: Olivia Peterson

Nickname: Liv.

Age: 18

Sexual Orientation: Asexual, but has some romantic tendencies towards all genders.

Stereotype: The Information Broker

Race: African-Canadian.

Appearance: Olivia stands at 5'9, making her a tall woman and weighs 129 pounds. She has shoulder-length black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. She is known to be very pretty and has a curvy body type. Her main outfit consists of a brown fur hoodie, black jeans, and black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Olivia has the appearance and expression of one who is extremely crafty and confident. She claims to love humanity but greatly enjoys putting people in miserable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, she is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. She is cunning and charming but has little interest in love. She has a very jolly and mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames for them. She plays on both sides, so that whoever wins, she will have an advantage. She is a chess champion. Although Olivia enjoys conflict, often showing up wherever there is potential for one, she usually stays out of it, preferring to observe instead of directly taking part in it. However, when provoked, she quickly puts her opponent in her place, simply proving her superiority without actually beating the other person. Therefore she is usually seen as the one starting fights, but hiding in the shadows instead of directly taking part.

History: Olivia is an only child of a family of dancers and was a model student up until high school. She quickly changed into a problem-causing, antagonistic girl who did whatever she could to win out over anyone else. It's a mystery as to why she changed so drastically.

Likes: Dancing, conflict, chess, parkour, observing people, manipulation.

Dislikes: Being found out, loud-mouths, other manipulative people, people finding out her secret.

Talents: Parkour.

Strengths: She is both a strong physical player by being a parkour performer and a decent intellectual player as she is a chess player.

Weaknesses: Her ego, for one, as well as her constant need for stirring up problems, which can easily get her eliminated.

Phobia: Black cats.

Secrets: She actually has an auto-immune disease called Lupus that's making her extremely sick, which she tries to hide.

Relationship: Maybe.

If yes, what kind of person?: Someone who can break her out of her evil ways.

How would they act around them?: She would try to get them in an alliance with her to begin with and would be a little softer around them. After they got together, she'd be showing her insecurities and showing a more loving side.

Other: N/A.

Audition Tape**: **In a dark alley, Olivia stepped out, smirking at the camera, "Greetings and salutations, Total Drama Hollywood. My name is Olivia Peterson, and I would make an... amazing contribution to your newest season. You need a villain who can outshine Heather, Alejandro, Scott, and Mal, do you not? I'd make a good addition to that. And I have connections if you don't pick me. So... I'll see you then." She then slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

A young teenage girl appears on the screen in what seems to be some sort of gymnasium, the floors covered in fluffy, blue safety mattresses.

She smiles at the camera first before backing away and disappearing off screen. She certainly comes back in expectantly as you can now see her performing a complex routine of flips and jumps and splits, sticking the landing at the opposite side of the mat from where she started.

A few people who were watching her, clap and whistle at this, while she returns back to the view of the camera with a large grin on her facial features.

"Well, now that I've got your attention," she starts, "I can now inform you that I intend to apply for Total Drama Hollywood. So let's start this thing."

Name: "Camille Rodda."

Nickname: "Cam, but only my close friends call me that."

Age: "I am 17 years young." She smiles.

Sexual Orientation: "I am straight, or if you prefer the proper term, heterosexual."

Stereotype: "If I could label myself, I would definitely go with... The Flirty Gymnast." She gives a wink to the camera.

Race: "Born in America."

Appearance: "I have a fair skin tone. My hair is red... well, not naturally, but it's red. I don't know how to describe the shade, but think, Ariana Grande. I'm a natural brunette. I would say that it's about mid-back length. I usually have it out, but when it's bedtime or I'm participating in anything physical, such as gymnastics, I tie it back into a high ponytail. My eyes are hazel, I have long eyelashes. I'm about 5' 6," and fairly in shape from gymnastics.I wear a white floral tube top, a small black skirt that stops slightly above the knees, and white flats, unless we're doing something physical. Then I'd change into sneakers and jeans."

Personality:"If I were to classify myself with one word, it would definitely be, competitive. Ever since I was young, I've always inhabited this urge to be the best, to come out on top. So, that's why I picked up gymnastics. I found that gymnastics was the main way that I could show everybody my talents and make my mark. I don't just wanna be another face in the yearbook. I want to stand out, and be remembered for something great. So, sometimes, I had to manipulate my way to the top. And I've done that through the opposite sex. I'll admit, I'm a flirt. Flirting is not only something that's fun to do, but, I can get what I want by doing this. Boys never paid attention to me all throughout middle school and elementary school, but ever since I have gotten my braces taken off, my acne taken care of, my braces off, and have lost A LOT of weight, they can't take their eyes off of me." She smiles for a second and then frowns, "which I guess is great but, sometimes I just miss the old me. Not necessarily my look, but, who I was inside. A carefree, and intelligent, kindhearted girl, but now, it's just all about gymnastics, boys, and competition. I've become more greedy and uptight, and I'm really not proud of it. But, a wise man once told me that you've got to do what you've got to do to make it in this world. So, I guess what I'm doing is right," she says uncertainly. "But anyway, moving on from my tragic lifestory, you'll find that I am extremely musically influenced. I honestly do try to be nice and kindhearted to everyone, but with competition, I get a little too competitive. I'm more of a doer than a thinker. I like to take action, often using my gymnastics to get me there. And, even though I sometimes use flirting to my advantage, I would never go as far as to completely stab someone in the back. I'm still a human, my intentions are good but my actions unfortunately don't always show that. Trust me, when I set my mind to something, there's no point in trying to stop me."

History: This will definitely go above the character limit so I'll send it to you in a separate PM.

Likes: School, Video Games, Gymnastics, Practicing her scales, Helping, Music, Vegetables, Broadway, Photography, Rock Music, horror movies

Dislikes:Being ridiculed, hated, or backstabbed, Fake People, Pink ( the color), Violence, Rap Music, Meat (she's a vegetarian)

Talents:Gymnastics, Theatrical Arts, Seduction, Singing, Acting, Math, Lying

Strengths: "Ooh, that's an easy one. Gymnastics, obviously. Theatrical Arts, Quick thinking, physical activity, playing the bass, lying, boys, my extensive knowledge of horror movies gives me a fearless attitude, and I'm not afraid to knock you senseless if those were the circumstances." She gives a small smile.

Weaknesses: "A great competitor never gives away her weaknesses. But since it is required of me, I'm not too great at cooking. I'm intelligent, but sometimes the pressure of the competition causes me to act, before I think. Trivia, I'm terrible at that. And trust has become an issue for me."

Phobias: "Ok, I'm terrified of dolls. They're just so creepy... especially barbies..." (shudders)

Secrets: "Don't tell anyone I said this... but I love Star Wars! I go to the conventions each year and I have priceless collectibles from online auctions that I got a few years back!"

Relationship: "If possible yes, I would like one."

If yes, what kind of person: "I don't know why but I've always liked a guy who wasn't afraid to stand out. Someone daring, funny, and adventurous but sweet at the same time. Someone who's not afraid to take a risk, and with the same interests as me, at least somewhat."

How would they act around them: "Before we get together, I would do some playful flirting, sort of like the Duncan and Gwen playful flirting relationship (if he likes me back). If I really have a crush on someone, I wouldn't flirt with other guys for strategy. After we get together, it would basically be the same flirting relationship, but with more kissing and affection..."

Other: "Yeah, I have a tattoo on the left side of my hip that says "imagine" in black ink."

Audition Tape:"Is it on Barbara?" the young girl presented on the screen asked.

The camera shook up and down in response.

"Ok good. Hello Chris and the crew of Total Drama, my name is Camille Rodda, and this video has been made in purpose to audition for your reality show."

She clears her throat and continues.

"Now according to the application directions that I viewed from the website, I am required to give you a list of reasons why you should pick me out of many to be on your show. Well, the truth is... I believe that I would be a very valuable contribution to the televised world."

She smiles at the camera.

"Well, let's see. I'm extremely witty, talented, and I believe that I can go far in this competition. Plus, I am a team player and will try my best to make friends with the fellow contestants. And who knows, maybe even find love..." she trailed off.

" I've been playing video games all my life. You name it, SMBB, COD, Grand Theft Auto, any Mario game known to man, God of War, I've played them all. Plus, I'm a black belt in karate and highly trained in gymnastics. I'm pretty sure I can take on whatever you throw at me. Especially anything that has to do with singing, dancing, acting... I'm an all around useful player, and trust me, you need me in this competition and I intend to win. Plus, there's nothing ever wrong with using a little seduction to get far."

Camille took a second to smile at the camera.

"As pappa always said, 'Second place is just first loser.' But, anyway, pick me to be on your show. You won't regret it."

She gives a sly wink to the camera before the tape ends.

* * *

**Alright! The first chapter will be up as soon as possible! Sometime between tomorrow and Wednesday is my guess. See you all then!**


End file.
